His Darkest Hour
by sexysmirkydracoroxmysox
Summary: When the trio find a very broken Draco Malfoy abandoned and left for dead after his punishment from the dark lord, how will they react? CHAPTER 3 IS DONE!
1. Alone and in need

His darkest hour

Alone and in need

Disclaimer: Sadly the world of Harry Potter does not belong to me, it is the wonderful J.K.Rowling's, but the plot of this story is mine!

A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think and if you would like me to continue. 

He was curled up shaking and twitching violently, as the crutacius curse sent waves of pain through his increasingly frail body. This was his punishment he had known it would come; he had known that the dark lord would not let his failure go unnoticed.

Finally Draco Malfoy felt the intense pain leave his fragile body, even though he was still occasionally twitching. But this wasn't the worst of his punishment; he had already witnessed the cold-blooded murder of his mother (thankfully his father could not be harmed while he was in Azkaban). It had happened on the night that Draco had failed his duty to kill Dumbledore. His mother had been dragged, screaming to face Voldemort himself, who swiftly brought his wand to her chest-which rapidly rose and fell as she panted in fear-and muttered the killing curse. Draco had been forced to watch all this knowing that it was his fault, and that there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

Every time Draco thought about this his mind was overcome with guilt, guilt that he was certain would one day drive him to insanity. He was luying in a gutter on some muggle street somewhere, he had been left to die, his body was so battered that he was barely recognisable. His face was a deep purple colour and it was swollen, his body had been repeatedly slashed, punched, and kicked, his bones were broken, and he had been on the end of many dark curses. He drifted in and out of unconsciousness and he thought of how different things would have been if he'd just obeyed and admired the dark lord like everyone else.

But Draco could never think of Voldemort as someone to be admired after he murdered Draco's mother, Narcissa. He hoped desperately that someone would come and rescue him but all hope was beginning to fade from his mind. If only he could have killed Dumbledore then he would still have a family, and he would still feel strong and worthy. Draco almost punched himself as he thought this, if he had killed dumbledore he would have become a murderer, it would have been his darkest hour, he had vowed that he would never become a murderer, he would never sink that low.

It felt to him like time passed so slowly, he wished and hoped that someone would find him, he needed help, for the first time in his life he truly felt that he needed help.

A/N: Well there it was, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry that it was so short but I thought that would be the best place to end it, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Please r&r! thanx 


	2. Lumos reveals all

His Darkest Hour

Lumos reveals all

Disclaimer: Alas, I am not J.K.Rowling, just an aspiring young writer!

A/N: Well thanks very much to my one and only reviewer whitewingedstallion I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you, and yes I will make it longer this time. Sorry it took me so long to update but I have just started my GCSEs and I am already loaded down with coursework. Anyway enough of me chatting…Enjoy!

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were sat in the neglected, overgrown excuse for a garden that belonged to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. It was a beautifully sunny day and a clear blue sky smiled down on them. But the expressions on each of their faces were far from smiling, infact they were almost stormy. The youngest of the three; Harry Potter was shaking slightly as he fought the urge to cry. He had just been discussing his plans on how to find the hocruxes of Voldemort, and when Harry had reached the part about Dumbledore's theories on what the hocruxes may be hidden in, and had found that he could continue no longer, as his words hitched in his throat.

"It's alright mate," Ron told Harry kindly.

"Yea, you can tell us another time," added Hermione, who had a look of deep sadness in her hazel eyes.

The passing of Dumbledore had hit every one hard, but none were as distressed by it as Harry. He would sit alone in his room every night, reliving that night on the astronomy tower, and planning his revenge on Snape, until he cried himself into an uneasy sleep. Voldemort and his black-hearted death eaters had taken every father figure he had ever known. Harry had a gaping hole in his heart desperate to be filled, and he was sure now that he would always feel empty inside. But it was not only this that troubled him, he was now faced with the almost impossible task of finding and destroying all of the remaining hocruxes and Voldemort himself.

It was a Thursday evening when just after dinner harry was heading to his room when Ron called him back.

"Harry, come on lets go for a walk tonight, I know we're not meant to go out, but if we stayed under your invisibility cloak I'm sure we would be safe"  
Hermione raised her eyebrows as ron said this. But decided not to interrupt, as she hoped that Harry would agree, and didn't want to give him any reason not to.

Harry seemed to ponder this for a while. So many thoughts were racing through his raven-haired head, a sudden wave of recklessness overcame his young body, but soon after that he felt wary. They had been warned not to leave the burrow. They were not safe anymore, no one was, and Harry would hate his desire to go out to be the cause of any harm to come to his much needed friends. But he just had to get out, so he decided that they would only go out for a short while.

" Okay, okay. I'll come out", he sighed wearily." But only for a while".

Soon they were walking through narrow alleyways, laughing, as friends should. Hermione and Ron were pleased to see that Harry seemed to have forgotten about the darkness in his life at the moment.

But then as they walked down a particularly filthy, smelly alley they heard a shuffling noise a few feet in front of them. They stopped suddenly, then without really thinking Hermione wrapped her delicate hand around her wand and muttered "lumos".

Fear arose in the pit of Harry's stomach, he didn't know what to expect, were they in danger? Should he summon help? Or should he just wait and see what it was? As Hermione raised her long slender wand towards whatever made the shuffling noise Harry could hear Ron's ragged breath on the left of him. The wand light had now reached what was at the end of the alley, and it took Harry a while to register what he was looking at.

None of them would ever forget what they saw, lying infront of them was a curled up and very broken human form, when Harry stepped closer and peered at the body on the floor he discovered that it was none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it, I will try and update sooner next time, and please review. I don't mind if you criticise me as long as you make it constructive. Thanks for reading my story so far……………. xXxXx


	3. Crippled & Scarred

His Darkest Hour 

**Crippled & Scarred**

Disclaimer: I do own all of the Harry Potter books, but sadly I don't actually own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thank you very much animeluver89 and fiery red _and_ koolkerry25, yes I will show Draco being sensitive, but in a defensive way, I think, and no this story wont be slash. Your reviews are so special to me; they really brightened up a very wintry depressing day. Thank you! Oh and this chapter shall of course be dedicated to you………………………once again Enjoy!

Draco's paler than usual face was illuminated by Hermione's wand. It was covered in dry blood, which matted his usually perfect silver hair. Both of his eyes were a deep purple colour and extremely swollen.

A tear trickled down Hermione's soft cheek; she could not understand why she felt so moved by the tragic scene before her, after all this was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy who on countless occasions had verbally abused her and left her feeling worthless. A less compassionate human being may have laughed at seeing their near dead enemy cowering from some unknown evil, but not Hermione. She was different, the thought of what he may have been through haunted her. She shivered on the spot at the thing, which had been able to defeat someone who was normally as well composed as Malfoy.

Ron reached his arm out and put it gingerly around her small frame, he had loved her for so long and it had always seemed unrequited. He just had to make do with a friendship, but the friendship had grown stronger over the years and he hoped that one day it might even become love between them.

Harry was the first to speak.

"Come on, we've got to take him to the burrow." He stated, in a hoarse matter of fact way.

No one else said anything after that, Ron and Hermione just watched as Harry gently picked up the crippled form of his enemy and started the short journey back to the burrow.

So many confused thoughts were racing round Harry's brain. He hated Draco, he always had, it was Draco who had come so close to killing the one person who Harry trusted unconditionally, Dumbledore, even though it was Snape who had, but somehow seeing him like this it angered Harry. He didn't know why but it just seemed wrong that a little prick like Malfoy should end up in a state like this, while someone like Voldemort was untouched. Harry had his suspicions why Draco had ended up like this; he thought it was connected to Dumbledore's death.

When they reached the burrow, a frantic Mrs Weasley came hurrying out to meet them.

"Oh, Harry dear whatever happened to him?" She cried, "Is…is he dead?"

But Harry was too deep in thought to answer he just lay Draco gently on one of the Weasley's old and worn out sofas and went upstairs to his room.

Ron and Hermione looked quizzically at each other as Harry did this. Why was he acting so strange? They spent the rest of the night helping Mrs Weasley tend to Draco's severe wounds. Harry remained upstairs.

Malfoy's wounds were terrible, he had been hit by so many vulgar curses, and was so severely beaten, that his body swelled and bruised some more every second.

Luckily Mrs Weasley was able to find cures for all the curses she could recognise, although Draco was still left with a rather bizarre wound above one of his eyes.

Hermione wished he would open them; she longed to see the silver in them, which she had once found so cold and hurtful. A feeling so strange arose inside her, yet she was so determined to ignore it, for she knew she was pitying Malfoy, and she hated herself for it.

By the end of the night he was totally unrecognisable. His once handsome features left to be plagued in the future with ghastly scars. Scars, which would one day, bring someone very close to him, no matter how much either of them resisted.

Harry was sat hunched up on his creaky camp bed. He was rocking back and forwards slightly, feeling sick from the night's events. This only made him more determined to fight Voldemort, and finally get vengeance for his dearly missed parents, and friends deaths. Harry was now truly ready to face his last year at hogwarts and try to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

A/NWell that's it, hope you liked it. I'm so sorry it took me so long, I feel awful, I've just been busy, and mostly lazy! I will definitely try and get chapter 4 done soon, I'll understand if you don't want to read anymore because I took so long, but please reconsider. I love to hear what you think so feel free to review! Thanks, and sorry once again. xXx


End file.
